The present invention relates to practice device in which a ball is used, and more particularly to practice wherein a ball is struck after delivery to a player standing at a particular point.
In games utilizing a ball, including cricket, bounders, tennis, racquetball, and in particular for example, baseball, every player on a team, with some exceptions, takes a turn at striking the ball. In baseball, practice batting usually entails a pitcher throwing balls to the practice batter. Given the large number of players needing batting practice with respect to the relatively smaller number of pitchers, a typical batting practice might unduly tire or even injure pitcher's pitching arm. Therefore, the need for a suitable pitching apparatus and method for pitching is especially acute, and such a device, if available, would be of tremendous benefit for batting practice.
Art relating to the use of batting practice devices includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,726 to Richard S. Davis, entitled, "Batting Practice Apparatus" and discloses a rotary vertical pole having a drill-type handle to swing a horizontal member in a circle. At the end of the horizontal member, a ball flies in a circular arc within the reach of a batter U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,330 to Maestracci et al, entitled, "Device for Lawn Tennis Training" discloses a tennis ball suspended in a "Y" fashion between two poles. The player hits the ball which swings over the top and back into the player's field of play. U.S. Pat. No. 4, 127,268 to Thomas E. Lindgren, entitled, "Tethered ball and Method of Manufacture" discloses a ball tethered at the end of an elastic tape which is attached to the wrist of the player. Another device, embodied in U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,248 to William J. Stoecker, entitled, "Baseball Practice Device" includes a pair of ground engaging panels forming a pitcher's mound and batter's plate which are connected by cords to mark a known distance between the panels, for manual pitching practice. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,145 to Max M. Tami entitled, "Action Batter-Up Game Apparatus" a hand held rope with ball attached is swung over the trainer's head. The ball is swung into the vicinity of a trainee who attempts to strike the ball. A similar type apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,921 to Daniel W. Fox, entitled "Method of Making a Tethered Ball Apparatus," which discloses a whiffle type ball mounted at the end of a cord having a handle. The ball is then swung overhead, within the reach of a practice batter.
The use an elastic or resilient means for devices propelling a ball include U.S Pat. No. 2,017,720 issued to Philip Lake, entitled, "Apparatus for Practicing Ball Games" and discloses a rotatable member having an obtuse angle which is swivelable in a horizontal plane. At the upper end of the swiveling member is attached an elastic cord having a ball at its end. U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,297 to Walter Borst, entitled "Ball Pitching Device," discloses a tethered ball with the tether anchored to the ground, and a catapult type pitching apparatus to propel the ball at a batter.
British Patent No. 434,143 discloses a right angle pole which forms a suitable wicket and captive ball which, if hit by a cricket bat, will enable the ball to rebound back to the batsman. If the batsman is not vigilant in continuing to hit the ball swingable in a circle, the bails included in the apparatus will be knocked off, causing him to be out. U.S. Pat. No. 3,297,321 to V. D. Kuhnes, entitled "Baseball Batting Trainer," discloses a ball tethered at the end of a series combination of a cord, weight, and spring. The end of the spring is attached into the ground. A pitcher throws the ball at a batter, but in the event the batter strikes the ball, its range of flight is limited due to its being tethered to the ground.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,198 to Ralph C. Boyer, entitled "Batting Practice Device and Method," an elastic trampoline shock cord is fixed at one end to the ground and at the other end to a cord having a ball attached. A pitcher pulls the cord and ball, releasing it in the direction of the batter. U.S. Pat. No. 3,011,784 to Angelo Segretto discloses a backstop, batter's box, and an elastic cord tethered to the back of home plate. An optional tethering pole is disclosed, which may be positioned between the pitcher and batter. The patent also discloses a drilled hole into a stitched baseball as a means to attach the ball to the end of the tether. By changing the location of the point of entry of the hole on the ball's surface, the ability to produce a curved pitch may be possible.
In view of the shortcomings inherent in the foregoing, what is needed is an accurate, resilient pitching apparatus and method which will provide a convenient, portable means to provide simulated pitching. Also needed is a pitching apparatus and method which will not necessitate the continual remeasurement of the dimensions necessary for setting up the device. What is also needed is a method whereby curve balls can be produced without the need for a collection of separate balls, each one having a hole drilled therein at a different angle with respect to the stitching. Also needed is a pitching apparatus and method utilizable on a concrete, paved or other hard surfaces. Also needed is a pitching apparatus and method which will enable an inexperienced person to pitch a ball to consistently reach a selected location near the strike zone of a batter or other ball hitter, which is relatively inexpensive and which limits the flight of a hit baseball to facilitate retrieval.